Silver Spanner
I'm just your typical stuff repairing Unicorn! I have my own little store and I am happy whenever I can fix something! Silver Spanner (Silver for short) is just another Unicorn. Nothing really special. She has a hoof for repairing and building stuff. She is also somewhat of a tinkerer, but not that much. She lives together with her special somepony Antonio Carriedo and her adoptive son Charcoal Quartz. Past She lived in Germaneigh with her parents. Her father Crystal Spanner always wanted her to become high skilled in magic. She had to learn a lot of magic, althougt she was more into machinery. Her father never approved that. Because of his disappointing daughter, he left her on a family-trip to Ponyville shortly after her 8th birthday. She had to live on the streets of Ponyville for quite some time, wondering why her parents left her. Getting off the streets She lived on the streets for quite some time, up until she was 12. On that day, somepony came by with a broken radio on her back. Silver asked if she could take a look at it. She easily fixed it. The pony was thankful and gave her some Bits. Silver then realised that she could make Bits out of repairing broken stuff, and before she knew, she even got her cutiemark for that. That's the point where she started her new life! Meeting her most important ponies Charcoal Quartz One day, she decided to go to Canterlot for a week, so she could relay a while. She didn't know who she was going to meet there. On the first day, she realised she didn't have a place to sleep. She looked through the alleys of Canterlot, since she knew how to sleep in such places. In one of the alleys, she found Charcoal, a colt in a condition similar to her past. She took care of him. She asked him if he would come with her, back to Ponyville. He wasn't made for Canterlot. He had problems everywhere. He had to go. One day he asked if she was going to adopt him. Silver didn't quite know if she could do that, but decided to take the challenge, and be his new mother. Antonio Carriedo At a typical work day, Antonio, a spanish farmer, came into her store with his broken grinder. Silver repaired it easily and ended up chatting with him for the rest of the day. She quickly fell in love. At one day, she couldn't hold it anymore and confessed her love. Not with words, but the alternative way; a kiss! From that day, Silver spent every day with Antonio. She is happy with him. He helped her through some very hard times and she would never give him up! Current Situation She currently has her own little store, in which Silver repairs other ponies broken things. She often uses the workshop for personal builds. There usally isn't much to do in the store, since she rarely has customers. Her and Charcoal live above the store. She has it nice and comfortable up there, making it a nice place to sit back and relax. She often goes visiting Antonio, since he has to stay at the farm. Sometimes she hangs around the Sun and Moon inn, talking to new ponies. She hasn't got much friends, so she always loves to meet new ponies. Trivia * Has learned basic magic as a filly * Can master every tool using magic * Is a workaholic * Isn't that much of a reader * Occasionally breaks the fourth wall * Wants to handle most problems, but mostly doesn't really know what to do * Always wanted to fly "Player-Trivia" * Is always happy to start RPs with anypony. * Follows only @mlp_ accounts, rarely making exeptions. * Never does two RPs at the same time. It's just confusing and stressful sometimes. Category:Show-Derived Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Mares